Betrothed
by Torri-san
Summary: A peace treaty with a catch: marriage. Will Haruno Sakura be able to cope with the Kazekage's request? What will Gaara's reaction be when he finds fiancé is Sakura? Maybe this won't work out..[T for language, rating may change. First fic, please review!]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, so review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the plot, nor any of the characters. Kishimoto-sama does. **

Betrothed

The sunlight cascaded in the sky and flowed through the window like a silk cloth, covering everything in a soft light. It was still early morning in Konohaguakure, the sun barely glimpsing over the buildings and forests of the leaf country.

Haruno Sakura sighed at her current state. As she waited in her mentor's office, she thought of things. A bright age of 19, everything was fine, or so outer appearances suggested. Tsunade-shishou's training had done her well, adding to her abilities and confidence. Naruto was happy with his relationship with Hinata-san, that made her happy as well, and she had even managed to build up a feeble friendship with Sasuke. But something was missing. She pushed this to the back of her head as her teacher rushed through the door.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, I've obtained some special new from Suna…concerning a peace treaty."

"Go on."

Tsunade sat down and shuffled through some papers in her hand, taking out one and skimming through it.

"The Kazekage wants to pardon any previous turmoil concerning Konoha and Suna, saying that peace is needed for each country's future…"

Sakura nodded, digesting the news. So far it seemed interesting enough, but it did no occur to her why her Tsunade called her attention to this.

"Upon this agreement of peace, both countries are to see that their strongest shinobi are to have relations."

She also thought this over, hoping a certain word would not show up in this read-aloud treaty: betrothal. Her future was uncertain in that area, and Sakura wanted to keep it that way; to let everything run its course. If this certain word showed up, she would have no choice but to accept. (She was the Hokage's student, and it would be mentioned and whispered about for quite a time.)

"So, do you understand why I called you here?"

"I do, but why does it affect me shishou?"

"Sakura, you and the Kazekage are to be betrothed." When she said this, a look of slight anxiety hinted in Tsunade's eyes. She placed the papers on her desk, and peered at her student. Sakura had a stricken look on her face, then it changed to pain and anger.

"Why me? Why is it my responsibility!?"

"Sakura, you are the strongest kunoichi in Konoha besides myself. It clearly states here tha-"

"Why not Hinata-san, or Ino-san? Kami forbid that the Hokage's student isn't recognized for her talents!" she threw her hands up in the air, signifying her frustration.

"Haruno!!" and with this, Sakura drew silent. "You do _not_ interrupt me! Ever." She apologized, but wanted to continue raving.

"You are the strongest and the most useful-- not Hyugga, not Yamanaka. What the Kazekage states shall be honored! This is one chance at peace. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes! I truly do! I just don't-…" Sakura said, dropping off and revisiting a memory long ago forgotten. She had almost died because of Gaara's hand, but she did not know whether that evil's hold on him had released.

"If you are worried about that, know that he has taken control of Shikaku and eradicated the beast. You have nothing to worry about. Do you accept?"

"I don't want to…but yes."

So, how was it? Did it seem bland at all? How was your reaction? Was is too short?I know that this is a long, drawn out subject that has been written over and over again, but I would like to some how make one worthy-of-reading story about this pairing. So, if you could press the littleblue button right under there, that would be great! Sorry for any grammar mistakes…just mention them to me and I'll try not to make it again! Torri-san


	2. Chapter 2

'Ello everyone. Yet again.

If you thought that this was discontinued, you're going to be let down, unfortunately. Yes, I am continuing this, slowly but surely. Very slowly. (Please don't hurt me!) Well, I hope that this one is much, much better than the first chapter. (Short, bad grammer…ect.) Reviews are always, always, always welcome! And remember, this is my first fic, so I NEED critique, not just "That was great!" okay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto. Mamashi Kishimoto does.**

**--**

**--**

-Betrothed-

Chapter 2

--

--

"Kazekage-sama, the papers have been received."

I nodded at my secretary, as if to indicate my understanding of this. She was holding them in front of my face, after all.

"And an agreement has been made, but with a condition."

"Yes."

"The girl will return for one week when ever she wishes each year, with minimal surveillance and supervision."

The document, previously signed by Tsunade and the girl, was handed to me. I signed it with secretary and Temari as my witnesses. I handed the document back to the stern woman with a slightly stoic face. I had just sealed both the girl's fates and mine.

I was now to be married to a person whom I didn't know.

Sakura watched the clouds move in the summer sky. She wondered about the different things that were bound to happen in the near future. What would happen to all her things? Her friends? Her family? All of it was mind-numbingly painful and stress-filled.

"_Nothing could be more different from what I wanted,"_ she thought, sitting on her apartment building's roof. _"Not just a grumpy Kazekage who wants children."_

She laughed inaudibly at her own dry humor. What "fun" the next few weeks were going to be.

When the news of the accepted treaty was announced, celebrations began. Peace was finally set in stone between Suna and Konoha. News of the marriage between countries flew about, but the identities of the two suitors were kept secret. Sakura was told it was for safety, at least. Rumor had it that Suna's groom-to-be was a handsome and feared shinobi. How right they were, they would never know.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto had appeared from nowhere.

"Hmm…?"

"Baa-chan said it's you. You and Garra."

By now, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, and Sai would know as well. Sakura could be sure of that.

"She told you?" she asked, confirming his suspicions.

"I asked why she seemed so…distracted. She told me."

Her shoulders slumped as she pulled up one of her knees and wrapped her arms around it. Sakura released a fatigued sigh.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

Naruto shook his head, and placed his hands in his pockets. He had his eyes on the horizon. "I wish there was a way you could have told me."

"You know I couldn't have."

"Still…"

I seemed that he was distracted also. Maybe it was the way he talked, or his posture. She didn't know what it was, but this wasn't normal Naruto behavior.

"See you later, Sakura-chan."

"Bye, Naruto-kun." She said, speaking to air.

Rumors. How I hate them. The spread like the wind in this city. Whether they are true or not does not concern people; just that the word is spread around.

And most of them reach within my tower walls. I do not allow or welcome them, and yet they creep in with hushed tones and strange variations. But when I finally hear them, all sounds are quieted with swift ease.

When they reach me ears, usually by a passing employee, my silent infuriation eradicates any and all rumors. But, as always, they would start up again with time.

And this certain rumor hat buzzed around me did so in a way that angered and thoroughly annoyed me beyond reason. I had said that a certain Konohagakure kunoichi and I were to be married. Yes, this was more truth than rumor, but certain aspects of each said story was twisted and warped with each telling. One, I overheard from the courts, being silently discussed and laughed upon. Supposedly, the girl was a Suna civilian, disguised as a Konoha chunin, so I wouldn't have to truly marry out of county. (Completely untrue, of course.) This was silenced immediately.

But, those members wanted some sort of proof. They asked for my betrothed's name. I couldn't give and answer, and this infuriated me. Her name was kept from me for "safety reasons." I truly couldn't care less about her name, to say the least.

"You will know soon enough."

--

--

SO? How was it?

Please tell me that it was better. If you want to flame, go ahead. I'll just laugh in you face.

But anywho, I have some questions. Could someone explain to me beta editing?

I'm a bit confused at the whole concept, and pretty much know nothing about it. If you could answer me that, I would love you!

And again, in you REVIEW, give me critique please…I need it badly.

Third chapter should be up in the next two weeks. (Maybe. x3)


End file.
